


A Child Would Be a Blessing

by GuildedBeanGirl



Category: Bridgerton (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuildedBeanGirl/pseuds/GuildedBeanGirl
Summary: Daphne's courses do not come due. But she does not choose Simon's option of living miserable together. He did not want a child so he shall not have one. They will live perfectly happy apart child or no.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	A Child Would Be a Blessing

Daphne had always loved children. She had only two dreams whenever she dreamed of her future marriage that they would love each other and have as many children as she had siblings. That’s why Simon’s betrayal was the greatest betrayal she could have ever imagined. As she said, his hatred toward his father outweighed his affection toward her. Without his love and without children, this marriage served only to hurt her. And here is where the story differs.  
“If your hatred for your father outweighs any affection that you might bare towards me, then you are right. It cannot be undone.” She paused briefly to push down the feelings of sorrow in her and made a choice. It was time to inform Simon the Duke what his choices brought about. “My courses are due within the next few days. You will know then which vow you have broken… but THIS is how we are going to spend the rest of our lives. You have given me two options on how we will spend the rest of our days: miserable together or perfectly happy apart. I give you only one. We shall live apart whether my course come due or not.”  
Here the Duke sought to interject. “Daph-”  
“Your grace,” she cut him off, “you promised your father that you will not have children. If that is the vow you have chosen, I shall help you keep you. If I am with child, it is not yours. It will not be yours.”   
The Duke looked shocked and a little hurt. But she must make this decision, she thought to herself. Not only for herself but the child if she was indeed blessed with one. To her, she had always believed a child would be a blessing. But, from what the Duke had said, he would see the child as a curse. She could not take the risk that he would take out those feelings on her child.


End file.
